A Different Point of View
by Light of the Darkness
Summary: A simple soccer game in the perspective of Sakura, Madison, Li, and of course, Zachary.


A Different Point of View.  
  
*This story is about a humor fic that illustrates the different points of views. Sakura doesn't capture any cards in this, so if you're looking for that, look somewhere else. Once again, this story is not meant to offend anyone. Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own Cardcaptors or CLAMP or anything else thats has some sort of ownership to this, so don't sue me. You won't get a lot anyway. ^.~ Enjoy.  
  
*Sakura*  
  
It was an ordinary Saturday afternoon - other than the fact that there was a soccer tournament at our school and Li was on the team! I called Madison and after a zillion rings, she finally picked up the phone. I told her about the tournament and she agreed to come with me. Kero wanted to come too but I persuaded him to stay home after telling him about Li playing and bribing him with a slice of cheesecake. On the way, we saw Julian heading out for an afternoon snack. He was really nice and even offered to take us with him for blueberry muffins, which is my favourite. Julian's so nice! And then Tory came and called me "squirt", messed up my hair, and left with Julian after we told him that we were going to watch the soccer tournament. Tory's such a jerk. When we got there, I saw Nikki and Chelsea practicing the baton toss in their cheerleading uniforms and realized that I had totally forgot to bring mine! Luckily, Tory came just in time and brought mine! I was so happy that I forgave him for all that "squirt" business. The game finally started, with Li playing on the field, me cheerleading, and of course, Madison videotaping. I couldn't find Li in the midst of the players until he scored the first goal! He looked a little flushed though, and I wondered if he was coming down with something. Then, I nearly dropped my baton when I watched in horror as one of the other team's players kicked the ball into a nearby tree! Their coach was furious! But they got another ball and the game continued. At half-time, the score was tied 3-3. I was very proud of our soccer team and regretted that it was boys only. I was doing a pretty good job of cheerleading until I started daydreaming and the baton fell on my head! I recovered quickly though and watched our team score some more goals. I saw Li staring at Chelsea who was right beside me, and he nearly tripped over the ball! Chelsea didn't notice though. Geez, some people are so clueless! The game ended 7-5 with us on top! I was very happy about our victory. Our soccer team went out for milkshakes on behalf of their victory and the cheerleading team was invited along too! I decided not to go though because I didn't want Madison to feel left out. I went to her house instead where her mom gave us tea and cookies.  
  
*Madison* It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and everyone was happy. I was looking at a beautiful tree and thinking about drawing it when the phone rang. It was Sakura and she wanted me to go to the soccer tournament at the school with her. I really wanted to draw the tree but I figured this was a big thing for Sakura so I agreed to go with her. We bumped into Julian and he offered for us to join him for strawberry muffins. We politely declined just as Tory appeared and went with Julian. While we were walking, I felt that there was someone behind us and I turned around. It was Tory with Sakura's cheerleading outfit. He was walking particularly slow and Sakura was rambling on about how wonderful Julian was so I didn't interrupt to tell her. When we arrived at the school, Sakura realized that she forgot her uniform. Tory came shortly after and she was overjoyed! I set my video camera on its stand today instead of holding it. I saw Li start off with the ball and score shortly after. Then, my eyes drifted off above to stare at the pretty white clouds against a beautiful blue sky. When I looked down again, I saw Li blushing madly because Sakura was watching him play. Then, he almost stumbled over the ball when he looked at her again. Sakura, clueless as usual, looked neither embarrassed nor guilty. I was looking at another tree when the flying soccer ball crashed into it! I thought I saw a nest fall and I felt so sorry for the baby birds. I would have gone to see what happened but it was too far and there were many people in the way. I wasn't too sure of the score since I wasn't really paying attention but I was sure our team was doing their very best. Apparently though, we won and the soccer team and cheerleading team went out for milkshakes. Sakura didn't want me to feel lonely so she came over instead. Then, we watched the whole game over again on my videotape. Well, the whole game minus the period of time when there was a leaf over the lens of the video camera!  
  
*Li*  
  
Practice started early today because of the game. It was a sunny day though so it wasn't very cold. I was playing poorly because Meilin called late last night. She seems to be unable to calculate the small time difference. I really didn't want to talk to her but with Meilin, there's just no choice. Anyway, I saw Sakura when the game started and she was looking around for something. Then she looked at me and I could feel my cheeks turning red. I was center forward and easily got past the other team's players. I have had great training back in Hong Kong. These players are of no challenge to me. We of course, won the game, thanks to me. We had a terrible goalie and defense players so I ended up defending as well. I think our coach needs to choose players more wisely. For example, our goalie is much better at being a forward than a goalie because he can't concentrate for a long time and often realizes that someone scored on him after the crowd groans. And the left forward would be a much better defense player because he can block very well. We could have gotten a much better score if our coach had just thought about things better. I saw Madison staring off into space though her video camera was taping. Keroberos was not there for a change which is good because he often stimulates trouble. I do regret being unable to let him see my soccer skills though. I really need to build my reputation back after the "incident" with the Switch Card. An idiotic player from the other team kicked the ball into a tree. We wasted time to replace the ball. What shame. One would think that he had enough discipline to at least kick the ball in the correct direction. It is really shameful. I pity their coach. We celebrated with milkshakes after game though it was unnecessary. The cheerleading team was there as well though Sakura was nowhere in sight.  
  
*Zachary*  
  
Our school's baseball tournament was held on a dreary, rainy evening. Li was up to bat and he hit the ball into a chimney. Several squirrels climbed out of that chimney and started to chatter angrily. The ball was never replaced so the game was postponed. It would have anyway though because it started pouring and lightning bolts were coming out of nowhere! I was nearly struck but then I realized I was wearing my leather boots! How lucky I was that I was not wearing my rubber rainboots! Rubber is the best conductor of electricity! Oh, sorry for going off-topic. Anyway, then the team went out to get a pizza to-  
  
*Chelsea* Zachary! I can't even BEGIN to correct your summary! *grabs ear* You should be ARRESTED for doing this! Let's go. 


End file.
